


Devilpool day April 10th

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [4]
Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories written based on your requests, trigger warnings at the start of every chapter if needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blanket of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ladyahiru

The scent of the air was heavy with the rain to come as they moved over the rooftops together, the scent of weapon oil, gunpowder, cheap fastfood, blood and decay were strong from his companion, the racing heartbeat of said partner was finally calming down, the adrenaline rush of the fight they finished was settling down for both of them, but that didn't stop the excited chatter of the man.

“Wilson, stop here...I want to listen for more trouble.”  
“Sure DD, I could use a breather, though I could totally do this all night you know I me-”

He finally fell silent as Matt put his finger over the mask around the place where his lips were, even through his gloves and the mask he could feel the breath of the merc, his oversensitive senses which included his sense of touch were annoying in that aspect at times. Because the feeling of the breaths send chills through him.

He crouched on the roof, listening to the sounds of the city, filtering sounds out, blocking them as he listened for screams and other such indications, listening for police radios as well, but for once it seemed mostly peaceful.

The rain started falling now, he could hear the taps of the first few drops, he could taste the moist in the air and soon he felt the first drips, before the sky seemed to burst open, dropping down a blanket of tapping rain that covered the city, dampened his sense of the city. The rain drowned the sounds of the cars bellow, it washed away the smells of the city, but it gave him a deeper view of his direct surroundings.

Matt turned around to his company, it was the first time he saw him in the rain, the first time he could see more off the man than a shadowy outline. It confirmed most of what he knew, large, broad shouldered, extremely buff, but he was curious for more.

“We should find shelter of the rain DD, I don't think you have a healing factor so you could get really sic-”

He silenced him with a finger over his mask again, taking in his form more, letting his hand slip over the side of the mask that was gradually getting soaked, same was valid for his suit though. He didn't mind, the rain was something he enjoyed, it was a moment where it was almost as if he had his vision back, almost...

“Wade...can you take of your mask for me?”  
“You have seen me maskless before DD, you know I hate it why do you want me to...”  
“I haven't seen you, but I want to...”  
“DD? How do you mean you were looking right at me.”  
“I am blind Wade, but my other sense more than make up for it, but the rain...it allows me to see...please?”

The mercenary let out a sight, before he slowly pulled off his mask, Matt could feel the fabric rub over his gloves hands, fabric against fabric against skin, before the lumpy skin of the mercenary was only separated of his by the clingy soaked fabric.

He tilted his head up as if he were looking up at the man who was a little taller, listening intensely to the rain, letting his mind form the picture for him, he could hear the sound of the drips joining the small pools of water that formed in some of the deeper scars, he could form the image of the masculine well defined face structure of the man.

For once Wade was silent, allowing him to enjoy the picture, the only disturbance being their breathing and heartbeat as Matt slowly took off his gloves before cupping the mercenary's face slowly, he was called the Deadpool and just like his ex Elektra this man had a lot of blood on his hands, but Matt saw beyond that, he saw the man this mercenary wanted to be.

The rain was starting to cool his body down, but he didn't want to seek shelter yet, he licked his lips for a moment, he could feel how Wade adjusted his face under his hands to watch him do that, the idea of the man looking at his lips made him lick them again with a bit of anticipation, desire for what could be.

“Wade... can I..?”  
“Do what you want...”

The whisper sounded careless, but there was a curiosity and a vulnerability underneath it, the paranoid mercenary was giving him his trust, something not easily gained, especially not after what had happened with Typhoid, something he had caught her boasting about, always on the lookout for the madwoman he had focused on her voice and his heart had grown cold. This warmed his heart now, the trust he was given, to be allowed to do what he wanted, so he pulled Wade's face closer carefully, tilting his own head aside in it's angled position as he softly let their lips meet.

The hesitant answer to his kiss that came send shiver through him as it warmed his soaked body, the taste of the man made his head spin, the mixture of blood, spices and cheap cheese invaded his mind, but through that the taste of Wade himself. He felt like he would drown in the moment, before the kiss was interrupted as the man pulled back slightly, before he picked him up and carried him to a shielded area.

“You'll get sick...”  
“It would be worth it...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past midnight another drabble day has begun!


	2. Boombox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by amaronith

Matt was nearly asleep when he heard a deep gritty voice announce that this song was for Daredevil, judging from the sound it came from a nearby roof, to his chagrin Matt climbed back out his comfortable bed with the super soft silk blankets and put on his suit, making his way outside as he heard music from said roof.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you 

He jumped on the edge of the roof where Wade was sitting with an old fashioned boombox radio, singing along with his gritty voice to Close to you by Carpenders, making him groan a little even though he was mildly amused.

“Wilson, what the hell are you doing?”  
“I am courting you devil...”  
“You're what?”  
“I am trying to charm you into falling in my arms all dreamily while you ask me to kiss you!”  
“You know Wade sometimes I really think you're crazy.”  
“Maybe I am just crazy about you?”

Matt's first instinct was to chuckle, but then his senses picked up that Wade was actually being serious so he came closer, lowering the volume as the song was nearing it's end and he could hear frustrated people in the surrounding appartments.

“Didn't you have feelings for Spider-Man?”  
“Well he made it very clear that he has a girl friend and no interest in me...”  
“That didn't stop you before...”  
“No, but I realized that you always seemed to believe in me, even when no one else did...”

Matt fell silent at that, his company was too, but Wade was fidgetting nervously as he watched him so intensely that Matt could feel his gaze on him.

“Come on, lets get some rest, I have a day job, you can stay over and we'll talk at breakfast...”  
“I knew I couldn't go wrong with an old school Boombox!”

Matt couldn't help but laugh loudly at that as he allowed the mercenary to follow him home, listening to his deep voice as the man hummed the song the entire way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2am, I am gonna sleep for a while, I am all outa prompts, so devilpool prompts are welcome


	3. Starys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by thejenjen

His room-mate was soaked to the bone and smelled like trash on top of his usually stench, it honestly was costing him a lot of focus not to puke. Wade wasn't even in the apartment yet and he already was having trouble, he focused on pushing the scent away as he sat on the couch.

Wade came in about ten minutes later and he smiled weakly turning his head towards the man as he approached. The man's nonchalant greeting, was suspicious so he focused his senses on him to figure out what was going on.

“What are you hiding Wade?”  
“Absolutely nothing Matti, I'll go shower now my handsome devil, I know how -”  
A soft mew interrupted Wade as he spoke, the faint heartbeat that came from Wade's jacket made clear now that he focused on it more. He let out a small groan as he got up walking to his room mate.

“You found a kitten?”  
“In a bag knotted shut in a dumpster.. please can I keep her?”  
“Give her to me and go shower...”  
“Matty...”  
“Now Wade, before I throw up...”  
“Fine fine...”

He felt Wade place the small soaked smelly ball of fluff in his hands as the man retreated to the bathroom, hesitating in the door before closing it, Matt could hear his sad whimpers the entire time, making his heart clench.

Matt made his way to the kitchen sink, he had always avoided taking in pets, they took a lot of attention and care, but his roommate had the same needs as a pet, so what's two strays.

He carefully took a cloth making it moist as he started cleaning the shivering kitten, the poor thing was shivering from cold. When the kitten smelled like nothing but wet fur anymore he carefully wrapped one of his fluffy kitchen towels around her before tucking her inside his hoody protectively.

The small animal started purring instantly, the sensation send a soothing wave through him, it made him feel so at ease as he slipped on the couch that he just focused on nothing but the sound, dozing off like that tiredly as the kitten fell asleep as well, purring the entire time.

Matt didn't even wade up when Wade picked him off the couch and tucked him in bed, laying next to them as he watched the sight of the devil sleeping with the small fluffy black head of the kitten sticking out of the hoody.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all outa requests people, anyone?


	4. The fear in a man without fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaronith and I were exchanging ideas, this was born

“How do you mean you can't turn him back Strange? You're supposed to be the high hojo of magic here! Surely you can...”  
“I am sorry Wade, but I can't undo this...it will wear off in a few days...I can not speed it up...”  
Wade wanted to yell, to demand more, but as he looked at the child that sat in the corner with their hands pressed over their ears and rocking back and forth he stayed silent and carefully approached the child.

“I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll take care o-”  
“No I will take care of him, I don't trust them with him...”  
“Wade...You can't take care of a toddler!”

The red and black clad mercenary flipped him off as he crouched next to the young boy, carefully placing a soothing hand on his hair to draw his attention. He could almost feel the fear if the child, how overwhelmed they were, he knew the feeling all to well.

“Hey Matt...lets blow this joint lets go somewhere nice and quiet...”  
“I am scared...”  
“I know, I know and I know your head hurts and everything is too much, I know your clothes are itchy and rough and the smells make it all unbearable not to mention the sounds, but it will be okay, you'll be okay...”

The boy wrapped his arms around his neck clumsily, Doctor Strange reached out to stop them, but the ice-cold stare in the mercenary eyes managed to make him freeze in fear, he had never seen Wade this menacing.

“Keep him safe, he's my friend to...”

The mercenary just nodded faintly as he cradled the young boy protectively using his belt to teleport them both out of there.

* * *

Wade had brought the young boy to one of his safe houses in the middle of nowhere, he hadn't been in this jungle palace since he had left Monty with his girlfriend, but the place was far away enough from civilization for him and Matt not to be disturbed.

The young boy stood petrified against his legs, one hand clutching to his belt as if it were a life line, but he wasn't covering his ears anymore, instead he cocked his head interested whenever the sounds of the surrounding jungle caught his attention.

“Okay Matty, you gotta help me out here, what do you remember?”  
“I don't know....are the sisters going to come? I don't want to go back to the sisters....”   
“No Matty, you don't ever have to go back to the sisters...”  
“Everything is so weird...I don't know who you are... I miss my dad...”

Wade swallowed loudly at that, gradually crouching down as he felt the boy's breathing speed up, in the briefest of touches he let his fingers brush through the boys hair, before his hands careful grasped a hand of the child in his.   
“I lost my dad too, I know it hurts and I know you miss him, but your dad is still with you in your heart right? He's watching over you....”  
“Yeah he's with god now right?”  
“Yes, yes he is. You must be really tired, suddenly being surrounded by all those mean men and then that weirdo in a cloak poking you the entire time...”  
“Wade...what will happen in a few days?”  
“...In a few days everything will be better again...”  
“Will the noises stop? Will everything be normal again?”  
“They won't hurt anymore kiddo... You'll be all right.”  
“Thank you... for saving me.”

Wade had his hands full with the young Matt Murdock, the boy had panic attacks whenever a sudden sound broke through the facade he was trying to pull up between him and his overwhelming senses, Wade spend most days sharing the blandest of bland foods with the boy as he sat snuggled in his lap.

Wade found himself wearing a tshirt and a pair of slacks from the softest material he had since the boy complained that everything was rough and itchy. He didn't mind though, The young blind overwhelmed boy would snuggle against his chest the entire time, listening to his heartbeat, his small hands trailing the scars on his body in a fascinated manner through his clothes, all the while Wade would whisper stories to him about the heroes, about Daredevil (who the kid adored, if only he knew) and he even talked about his own life sometimes.

Sometimes Matt would nod off and Wade would keep whispering till he did as well, but was often brought awake by the young boy screaming in fear, making him cradle him protectively. He wished he could take all Matt's pain into himself, he'd even give him his eyes if he could, but he couldn't.

* * *

The familiar gleam of and heat of magic didn't wake up Wade, being utterly exhausted from four days of nearly constant soothing and coddling of the fearful boy who was actually the man without fear had taken a heavy toll on him.

The added weight of the now again mature Matt Murdock did nothing to the deep exhausted slumber the mercenary was in, but the devil of hells kitchen dared not move as he listened to the sound of the man who held him so protectively still while he was asleep.

Matt had always suspected Wade was a good man after his stunt with Typhoid, but that he was this much of a dedicated man he would have never guessed, his head was a chaos and turmoil as his memories all slammed down on him.

Carefully he shifted his weight as he snuggled back into a comfortable position, enjoying the closeness to someone who cared so much about him. He listened to the man sleep like it was a sweet song, his fingers trailing the scars he could reach tenderly.

Only after a few hours did he carefully lean in to steal a kiss from the scarred and bumpy lips, only to feel his savior wake up at that, staying completely still due to the shock and confusion.

 


	5. Coffee for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by ladyahiru

Matt stopped at the new coffee place for a takeaway coffee when he caught a familiar smell, it set him on edge instantly, the smell of weapon oil, gunpowder, fast food and a mild touch of decay. The smell was soon accompanied by a rumbling damaged voice cheerfully ordering one of the fanciest coffee combinations he ever heard.

He used his cane to go in, feeling his way to the register even though he didn't need it, going to stand right behind the man as he waited his turn, right when Wade was turning he took a step forward, bumping Wade's arm making him pour his coffee over himself.

Wade cursed loudly while he apologized quickly Wade to focused on the loss of his fancy coffee to look at Matt, until he seething with annoyance turned hos focus to Matt, who could feel the rage ebb away as if someone had popped a balloon.

“I would have snapped are you blind, but then that would have been rude of m... such a waist of good coffee though.”   
“I am vert sorry, I should have checked with my cane to see if there was someone close to me...”  
“It's fine, I'll order a new one, what are you having my treat since I made you listen to me swear like an asshole.”

“Why thank you I am Matt...”   
“Wade, tell the barista what kind of coffee you'll like Matt and we can have a cup together and laugh about this...”

Matt laughed ordering his coffee as well, noting how Wade paid for the coffee and judging from the barista's response left quiet a tip before he hooked their arms together and guided him to a table. Matt chuckled as Wade made lame jokes the entire time, they made some blind jokes as Wade wasn't overly worried about insulting him.

“We should do this again sometimes?”  
“You're not tired of hearing me talk yet Matt?”  
“No Wade, I honestly find you entertaining...”  
“Well then how about we exchange numbers then?”  
“Gladly, but next time, try and be a bit more sparse in your cursing.”  
“Only if next time you don't give me a coffee bath...”  
“Deal”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it for today, not many requests, but I had fun all the same


End file.
